Dark Artifices Emmules? Jemma?
by Nooobody Has This Name
Summary: Hey, this is the first fanfic on the internet of sex for the Dark Artfices. So, please favorite/ like if you want to.
**HELLO and possibly a welcome back to Critical Hippo/ Noooooobody Has This Name's Work! I am the first author to release a Dark Artifices sex fanfiction, so my Undertale fanfiction will be on hold for now. I will resume the work probably tomorrow, because I will probably finish today, this contains spoilers as this is in fact canon, but of course it is not gone in depth. I will do that now. So be warned! Also this will be under TMI as the Dark Artifices hasn't been added as a category for stories yet. So**

Julian P.o.V.

As soon as I started coughing up water, I knew to rush towards Emma. I went as fast as I could and arrived at the convergence site ( **I think that's where it was** ) to check her. I saw that she was covered in seawater and was struggling to swim out. I dove in and started swimming as fast and as hard as I could to get out. After minutes of tiring work, we eventually won against the sea, and the Portal closed. We went back home and being tired we just went on my bed.

"Thanks Julian." Emma panted.

"No problem I said." I answered, panting although with a smile on my face.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked, confused.

"Well um… I dunno." I responded. I started thinking about us together. We just locked eyes for a while. I suddenly and swiftly realized how hot she looked in danger. No! I can't think like that, I can't love her she's my _parabatai_ I scolded myself. But, the annoying voice in my head remembered that while we could not love each other, we could do other things to each other.

I could just imagine it, I was on top of her and she was moaning my name an- Jules! Stop. Thinking. That! I scolded myself. But it wasn't enough. I couldn't contain myself and I smashed my lips against Emma's.

She was very surprised but after a few seconds she looked not worried. Almost as if she was waiting for this as much as I was.

"I love you Emma, you know that." I said bravely. She blushed and quickly said,

"I-I-Me too! B-but." She said surprised.

"Shhhh, No one will have to know." I said almost secretly. By this point I was completely crazy, it was as if I was a spectator watching someone else inside my body doing this. I just ripped my shirt off and smirked at her reaction to my body.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked tauntingly.

"Yeah, actually I am." She responded and took off her shirt. I practically had a full erection at this point. I was enjoying my view well assumedly as much as she was with hers.

"Wow, very nice. I didn't know you had those." I said looking at her 34CC cups ( **They're like 16, capiche? They're actually older than me. A decent amount too, Ignore that last part** ). She smirked at me and realized my practically fully erect manhood.

"Someone's excited." She told me. By this point I already knew what was going to happen. I kissed her again. This time, she asked for entrance into my mouth with her tongue, I fought back and didn't give up. She finally gave up and I relaxed triumphant. Which she right after quickly won after faking the whole "giving up" part.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I said pretending to be a pissed of kid.

"Oh. Well so-rry." She stuck her tongue out at me. Then she realized what we her doing and sexily put her tongue back in her mouth. Then she came to me and sat on my lap. I could feel her wetness through her Shadowhunter gear and underwear.

"Someone else is excited apparently." I told her faking being shocked.

"I really don't know why." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, so you want to play that way." She said seductively and slowly removed her shirt and covered her nipples. My dick ( **Was going to put an Etika reference in here.** ) got hard completely right now. She got up and pulled down my pants leaving my boxers and my erection.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She went to touch it. I took this opportunity to lunge at her and grab her boobs.

"Julian what the fu" she said.

"Ah, but this is a family show!" I interrupted playfully.

"A family show Julian?" She asked and ripped off my boxers.

"I don't think this would be on a family show!" She said. She stared at my dick for a little bit and I pulled down her pants and underwear at the same time.

"Emma. We've been playing before, but are you ready?" I asked cautiously.

"Ye- oh shit Julian." She said. Instead of going inside of her I started playing with her boobs and licking them.

"Oh my god Julian. Are you serious?" She asked trying not to moan.

"Oh but you like it don't you?" I asked appearing playful but somewhat serious.

"I do bu- ah- why can't you just do it already." She told me moaning. I pretended not to get what she was saying.

"Do what Emma? Why don't you tell me?" I started licking and grabbing harder after that.

"You knooow!" She said moaning in practically every syllable. I once again went even harder and faster after that. I also faked innocence.

"No I don't. You need to tell me." I said.

"Please just oh god fuck me." She said desperately.

"Oh." I said.

"Please I'll do anything just please fuck me." She said extremely desperately.

"Anything you say? Well then praise me." I told her.

"Oh my god please I'll be your little slut. Please just stick your huge dick inside me!" She begged.

"Since you asked so nicely I guess I'll have too." I told her.

"I went on top of her and complied with the order and stuck in her while simultaneously still playing with her tits. I smashed my lips against hers and stuck my 8 inch cock inside her. I didn't hesitate and went pretty fast at the beginning. She broke off to moan.

"Oh fuck Julian that feels so good." She moaned. I gradually went faster and harder.

"Oh my god. Juuuuulian! Keeeep goooiiiiiing!" She screamed. I was scared that everyone would wake up.

"Oh my god Jules, I'm about to- to!" She yelled right before cumming all over me.

"Quick Emma, do you have a protection rune?" I asked her suddenly scared as I was about to as well.

"Yeeeees! I do!" She said finishing her climax. I came inside her and stopped pounding.

"Oh, Jules that was amazing!" She said very excited.

"Yeah we need to do that again." I responded.

 **Alright, that's the end of that story, I am the first to write this story so um. Yay? Anyway I might actually be a fish. Um. Bye,**


End file.
